Nitrome 2.0 icons
Below are all of the Nitrome 2.0 icons for Nitrome games and demos listed in chronological order. Games Ico hotair.png|Hot Air Ico sandman.png|Sandman Chickflickicon.png|Chick Flick Rolypolyicon.png|Roly Poly Ico feedme.png|Feed Me Tankedupicon.png|Tanked Up Scribbleicon.png|Scribble Gift Wrapped Icon.png|Gift Wrapped Ico frostbite.png|Frost Bite Magic touch.png|Magic Touch Skywireicon.png|Skywire Spacehoppericon.png|Space Hopper Ico dangle.png|Dangle Ico hotair2.png|Hot Air 2 Squaremealicon.png|Square Meal Toxicicon.png|Toxic Yinyangicon.png|Yin Yang Ico nanobots.png|Nanobots Offtherailsicon.png|Off The Rails Ico headcase.png|Headcase Pestcontrolicon.png|Pest Control Twangicon.png|Twang Thiniceicon.png|Thin Ice Ico snowdrift.png|Snow Drift Jackfrosticon.png|Jack Frost Aquanauticon.png|Aquanaut Ico gogoufo.png|Go Go UFO Dirkvalentineicon.png|Dirk Valentine Magneboyicon.png|Magneboy Cheesedreamsicon.png|Cheese Dreams Snotputicon.png|Snot Put Knuckleheadsicon.png|Knuckleheads Skywire2icon.png|Skywire 2 Smallfryicon.png|Small Fry Mutinyicon.png|Mutiny Ico finalninja.png|Final Ninja Ico onekey.png|Onekey Ico malletmania.png|Mallet Mania Ico doghouse.png|In the Dog House Numbskullicon.png|Numbskull Ico bomba.png|Bomba Flipsideicon.png|Flipside Ico toxic2.png|Toxic II Fatcaticon.png|Fat Cat Frostbite2icon.png|Frost Bite 2 Ico_icebreaker_original.png|Ice Breaker's original icon Ico icebreaker.png|Ice Breaker Pixelpopicon.png|Pixel Pop Flashcaticon.png|Flash Cat Twinshoticon2.png|Twin Shot Mirrorimageicon.png|Mirror Image Glassworksicon.png|The Glassworks Ico icebreakerredclan.png|Ice Breaker: The Red Clan Rustyardicon.png|Rustyard Ico finalninjazero.png|Final Ninja Zero Ico_finalninjazero_advertised.png|Final Ninja Zero's advertised game icon Ico powerup.png|Powerup Ico cosmiccannon.png|Cosmic Cannon Ico droplets.png|Droplets Ico doubleedged.png|Double Edged Ico castlecorp.png|Castle Corp Ico parasite.png|Parasite Twinshot2icon.png|Twin Shot 2 Rockittyicon.png|Rockitty Ico nebula.png|Nebula Ico cavechaos.png|Cave Chaos Graveyardshifticon.png|Graveyard Shift Ico bcbowcontest.png|B.C. Bow Contest Ico coldstorage.png|Cold Storage Ico icebreakergathering.png|Ice Breaker: The Gathering Ico avalanche.png|Avalanche Ico_rubbletrouble_original.png|Rubble Trouble's original icon Ico rubbletrouble.png|Rubble Trouble New York Skywire_VIP_Icon.png|Skywire VIP Ico blastrpg.png|Blast RPG Ico tinycastle.png|Tiny Castle Ico chisel.png|Chisel Ico bullethead.png|Bullethead Ico faultline.png|Fault Line Ico ribbit.png|Ribbit Ico wormfood.png|Worm Food Asquaksymbol.png|Squawk Ico templeglider.png|Temple Glider Ico skyserpents.png|Sky Serpents Ico enemy585.png|Enemy 585 Ico supertreadmill.png|Super Treadmill Ico badicecream.png|Bad Ice-Cream Ico rush.png|Rush Ico thebucket.png|The Bucket Ico canary.png|Canary Ico testsubjectblue.png|Test Subject Blue Ico chisel2.png|Chisel 2 Ico knighttrap.png|Knight Trap Ico steamlands.png|Steamlands Ico testsubjectgreen.png|Test Subject Green Ico sillysausage.png|Silly Sausage Ico testsubjectarena.png|Test Subject Arena Ico officetrap.png|Office Trap Ico rubbletroubletokyo.png|Rubble Trouble Tokyo Ico canopy.png|Canopy Ico megamash.png|Mega Mash Ico steamlandsPP.png|Steamlands Player Pack Ico stumped.png|Stumped Ico nitromemustdie.png|Nitrome Must Die Lockehorn Icon.png|Lockehorn Ico Lockehorn 2.0.png|Lockehorn's updated icon RTMOS Icon.png|Rubble Trouble Moscow 103. Rainbogeddon.png|Rainbogeddon Swiindler icon.png|Swindler VIP extended icon.png|Skywire VIP Extended Gunbrick icon.png|Gunbrick Cave chaoss 2 sad.png|Cave Chaos 2 Ico Super SnotPut.png|Super Snot Put Hotairjricon.png|Hot Air Jr J-J-Jumpicon.png|J-J-Jump VIP shuffle icon.png|Skywire VIP Shuffle Ico calamari.png|Calamari Turnament icon.png|Turnament Swindler 2 ico.PNG|Swindler 2 Ice Beak.PNG|Ice Beak BIC2.PNG|Bad Ice-Cream 2 Ico_plunger.png|Plunger Super_Stock_Take_icon.png|Super Stock Take Test_Subject_Complete_icon.png|Test Subject Complete Cblindicon.png|Colour Blind Freeze Frame icon.png|Freeze Frame Oodlegobs icon.png|Oodlegobs Ico_testsubjectarena2.png|Test Subject Arena 2 New_moon_icon.png|Cheese Dreams: New Moon Ico_badicecream3.png|Bad Ice-Cream 3 Ico_changetype.png|changeType() Ditto_Icon.png|Ditto Ico_flue.png|Flue Ico_bumpbattleroyale.png|Bump Battle Royale ico_coil.png|Coil ico_turnundead.png|Turn-Undead Ico endlessdoves.png|Endless Doves ico_submolok.png|Submolok Ico rollerpolar.png|Roller Polar Ico platformpanic.png|Platform Panic Fluffball 2.0 icon.png|Fluffball Ico_sillysausagemobile.png|Silly Sausage in Meat Land Ico coopedup.png|Cooped Up Ico greenninja.png|Green Ninja Ico vault.png|Vault! Ico_rustbucket.png|Rust Bucket ico_beneaththelighthouse.png|Beneath The Lighthouse Mobile games App icons Icebreakvikingvoyageicon.png|Icebreaker: A Viking Voyage 144hd.png|Icebreaker: A Viking Voyage HD icon Ice Breaker Logo without Rovio Stars..png|Icebreaker: A Viking Voyage (without Rovio Stars logo) IceBreaker Universal Logo.png|New Universal icon of Icebreaker: A Viking Voyage 8bitDovesLogo.png|8bit Doves version 1.0 icon 8bitDovesver1.1icon.png|8bit Doves version 1.1 icon EndlessDovesicon.jpg|Endless Doves Roller Polar icon.png|Roller Polar Platform Panic icon.png|Platform Panic Gunbricklogo.png|Gunbrick MagicTouchicon.png|Magic Touch Magictouchmobile2.png|The game's new icon, released in the third update of Magic Touch: Wizard for Hire SillySausageicon.jpg|Silly Sausage in Meat Land Cooped Up icon.png|Cooped Up GreenNinja-iOS_icon.png|Green Ninja Vault-icon.png|Vault! Beneath the Lighthouse icon.png|Beneath The Lighthouse Gopogoicon.png|Gopogo rustbucketicon.png|Rust Bucket Leap Day icon.png|Leap Day Stretch Dungeon icon.png|Stretch Dungeon Hop_Swap_icon.png|Hop Swap Silly_Sausage_Doggy_Dessert_icon.png|Silly Sausage: Doggy Dessert Flat_Pack_icon.png|Flat Pack Turn-Undead_mobile_icon.png|Turn-Undead Colourblind mobile_icon.jpg|Color Blind In the Doghouse Icon.png|In the Dog House Nitrome.com 2.0 icons Ico icebreakeravikingvoyage.png|Icebreaker: A Viking Voyage Ico 8bitdoves.png|8bit Doves Ico endlessdoves.png|Endless Doves ico_rollerpolar.png|Roller Polar ico_platformpanic.png|Platform Panic Ico gunbricksd.png|Gunbrick ico_magictouchmobile.png|Magic Touch Ico_sillysausagemobile.png|Silly Sausage in Meat Land ico_coopedup.png|Cooped Up Ico_greenninja.png|Green Ninja Ico vault.png|Vault! ico_beneaththelighthouse.png|Beneath The Lighthouse Ico_gopogo.png|Go Pogo Ico_rustbucket.png|Rust Bucket ico_leapday.png|Leap Day ico_stretchdungeon.png|Stretch Dungeon Ico_hopswap.PNG|Hop Swap Ico_sillysausagedoggydessert.png|Silly Sausage: Doggy Dessert Ico_flatpack.png|Flat Pack Other developers App icons Ultimate_Briefcase_icon.png|Ultimate BriefcaseDeveloped by Quite Fresh and published by Nitrome. ReDungeon_icon.png|RedungeonDeveloped by Eneminds and published by Nitrome. Magic_Mansion_icon.png|Magic MansionDeveloped by Folmer Kelly's Sets And Settings and published by Nitrome. Drop_Wizard_Tower_icon.png|Drop Wizard TowerDeveloped by Neutronized and published by Nitrome. TowerFortress App store icon.png|Tower FortressDeveloped by Keybol Games and published by Nitrome. Slime_Pizza_icon_Google_Play.png|Slime PizzaDeveloped by Neutronized and published by Nitrome. Nano_Golf_App_icon.png|Nano Golf: Puzzle PuttingDeveloped by Rhubarbist and published by Nitrome. Spike City_app.png|Spike CityDeveloped by Joseph Gribbin and published by Nitrome. NGHIO icon.jpg|Nano Golf: Hole in OneDeveloped by Rhubarbist and published by Nitrome. Spicy Piggy Icon.jpg|Spicy PiggyDeveloped by Gypopothomas and published by Nitrome. SprintRPG_icon.jpg|Sprint RPGDeveloped by Fungus and published by Nitrome. Nitrome.com 2.0 icons Ico_ultimatebriefcase.png|Ultimate Briefcase Ico_redungeon.png|Redungeon Ico_magicmansion.png|Magic Mansion Ico_dropwizardtower.png|Drop Wizard Tower Ico_towerfortress.png|Tower Fortress Ico_slimepizza.png|Slime Pizza Demos Cheese Dreams 2 demo icon.png|Cheese Dreams Demo Hot Air Jr. Demo Icon.png|Hot Air Jr Demo Flightlessicon.png|Flightless Demo Jam icons General Jam2014icon.png|Nitrome Jam 2014 Nitrome teams 8bitdovesicon.png|8bit Doves (Nitrome Jam) Computerdreamsicon.png|Computer Dreams Loopicon.PNG|Loop Niteniteicon.png|Nite Nite Rockitty9livesicon.png|Rockitty: 9 Lives Runbonitarunicon.PNG|Run Bonita Run Sleeplesspugicon.PNG|Sleepless Pug Other developers Akittydreamicon.png|A Kitty Dream Bakuthedreameatericon.png|Baku: The Dream Eater Cloudchapicon.PNG|Cloud Chap Dreamhoppericon.PNG|Dream Hopper Dreaminbrothersicon.png|Dreamin' Brothers Dreamtrainicon.PNG|Dreamtrain Dreamtrekicon.PNG|Dream Trek Dreamventuresicon.PNG|Dreamventures Empriseofstratusicon.png|Emprise of Stratus Franticdreamicon.PNG|Frantic Dream Guardianofthebrainicon.PNG|Guardian of the Brain Indrmzzzicon.png|In drmzzz Isometimesdreamicon.PNG|I sometimes dream... Theluciddreamericon.png|The Lucid Dreamer Mareexicon.PNG|MareEx Themindicon.PNG|The Mind Nitromareicon.PNG|Nitromare Ocddreamboticon.PNG|OCD Dream Bot Oneironauticon.PNG|Oneironaut Psycopicon.png|Psy Cop Ratmazenightmareicon.png|Ratmaze Nightmare Slumberlandicon.PNG|Slumberland Teddygearicon.PNG|Teddy Gear Yellowdreamericon.PNG|Yellow Dreamer Avatars Ig_easteregg_64x64.png|Avatar's Easter icon Game_icon_avatar.png|Avatar's Christmas icon Free avatars Ico_icebreakeravatar.PNG|Icebreaker: A Viking Voyage free avatars icon Ico_8bitdovesavatar.PNG|8bit Doves free avatars icon ico_gunbricksd.png|Gunbrick free avatars icon Other Nitrome icon.png|A Nitrome icon, found on Distributable games Trivia *At 9 seconds in Gunbrick mobile's trailer, an animated version of the game's icon is shown. File:Gunbrick_trailer_animated_icon_9secs.png|Part of the game's icon animated, as seen in the game's official trailer *In the YouTube thumbnail of Beneath The Lighthouse, a wider version of the game's icon is shown. File:BTH_thumbnail.jpg|The wider version of the Beneath The Lighthouse icon, seen in the game's trailer *Cuboy appears as a placeholder game icon for upcoming games. Cubboy empty icon.png|The "coming soon" game icon placeholder|link=Cuboy#Influences References Category:Lists Category:Nitrome.com Category:Nitrome.com 2.0